lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Raiders (TV series)
|channel = The LMMCU |run = February 2021 - present |runtime = 45 minutes |prev = }} |succ = Cycle of Life }} }} Cyber Raiders is an upcoming 2021 tech-noir action-adventure heist TV series based on the team of the same name created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner and composer, with Red Shogun serving as a co-producer alongside Trail. The series will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be a standalone spin-off of Imagination Spike and will be released on The LMMCU, with the first season scheduled to premiere in February of 2021. Synopsis A terrorist hacking gang sets out on a mission to infiltrate a highly secured advanced tech facility to seize control of their global simulation program to shut it down and steal the Vorcrex Core power source for a dangerous exchange in a quest with multiple dealers and opposers, all of which have their own intent for the Core and the simulation program, with one wanting to hijack the simulation program to escape the real world and pursue their lost dream and lover, while another seeks to use the Core to destroy the program, both of which interfere with the gang's plans. Cast and Characters * as Hank Thomas / The Megalon : A genius-minded individual who is experienced in computer database hacking and is the leader of the Cyber Raiders terrorist gang who seeks to shut down the global simulation program Operation Lifecycle and steal the Vorcrex Core for an illegal exchange that he hopes to profit from after failing at previous attempts to manipulate the program for a take over of the federal government. * as Joseph Hansen / The Scientist : A chemical and political scientist who studies and has a vast knowledge of ways to use various assortments of nuclear and energy devices to harness these constructs to power the simulation program Operation Lifecycle and its' Vorcrex Core, while being experienced in hacking computer systems and is a former recruit of the Cyber Raiders who escaped from their grasps to form a new life in the new world. * as Raymond Bishop / The Consultant : An esteemed researcher, tactician, and correspondent for the Cyber Raiders who is the Megalon's enforcer and is experienced with in-depth discoveries and solving complex puzzles and mysteries. Bishop's skills are useful for the Cyber Raiders team to help them get out of tight situations that involve thorough planned. * as Reginald Smithfield : A financial businessman and watchful guardian of the Operation Lifecycle simulation program and the largest investor and founder of the Fraction Foundation who opposes those that break the rules but does not intervein in events that occur in the simulated world in an attempt to maintain peace despite his knowledge of the Cyber Raiders' intentions. Smithfield observes the criminal operations that occur throughout the simulated world and often breaks his rules to ensure the world's safety but at the cost of his righteous position after being exposed by his opposers. More to be added History The TV series was initially being developed by Trail Blazer Studios since September 13th, 2019, after Trail pitched two potential spin-off television series of Imagination Spike and its' sequel Imagination Drain to Shane, one centered on the Cyber Raiders team and the other centered on the Cyclone Corporation company behind the Egress; Trail favored the Cyber Raiders series and initially planned for it to be announced at Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel in December of 2019, although these plans were abandoned after they were discussed with Shane, who instead favored the Cyclone Corporation television series, which was developed as Cyclone in the Egress, with a basic premise for the series being created despite Trail's disinterest in it. On September 30th, 2019, Trail chose to continue working on the films as solo projects without Shane's involvement to pursue the films under his vision, due to creative differences with Shane over his disinterest in the inspired plot which Trail favored and the differing choices for the spin-offs as Trail was not satisfied with the current direction of the projects. Shogun also stepped down as a co-producer due to his disinterest in the project, which was unrelated to any of the development problems. The following day on October 1st, 2019, Trail scrapped plans for Cyclone in the Egress as he was not fond of it. Despite this, on October 8th, 2019, Trail initially gave the films to Shane as a peace offering amid controversy surrounding disputes over the projects, which were announced on October 10th, 2019, to be re-developed at Shane Studios, with Trail developing his favored project Cyber Raiders as a standalone television series separate from the films, featuring the Cyber Raiders team under a new conception. However, on October 14th, 2019, Trail reversed course and re-acquired the films to continue re-developing them with more original content, while also re-using ideas for The Code Authority, which continued development as an original property, and concepts for the Operation Lifecycle simulation program which replaced the Egress, the tech-noir themes, and original characters for the films that were created for Cyber Raiders, which was re-positioned as a standalone spin-off of the films, while the Cyclone Corporation was also renamed to the Fraction Foundation to avoid naming conventions from the property's time as a collaboration. On December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the third Imagination Spike film as Imagination Crush and that it would conclude the franchise, while also pushing up the releases of Imagination Drain and Imagination Crush forward by 1 year due to the content being finalized, and announced a second spin-off TV series as Cycle of Life, which re-purposed ideas Trail had for Cyclone in the Egress after working on Cyber Raiders. On December 20th, 2019, Trail announced that Cyclone in the Egress had been re-developed as a standalone film with a new plot separate from its original roots. On January 11th, 2020, Trail announced that would distribute Imagination Spike, Imagination Drain, and Imagination Crush, while will distribute Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life. On January 16th, 2020, Red Shogun joined as a co-producer on all Imagination Spike and The Extermination content to help Trail with generating concepts of different tropes, genres, and styles for the properties after his prior involvements in them. Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced Trivia * The TV series is influenced by , , , and Obsidian Mirror for its science-fiction concepts, multi-sided story, heist elements, settings, and characters. ** Despite being a spin-off of Imagination Spike, the TV series will explore a largely standalone story that will center on characters and concepts previously unexplored in that film, including the history behind the Cyber Raiders and their leader Hank Thomas / The Megalon. * The global simulation program Operation Lifecycle takes its name from . Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:NBCUniversal Television Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:Cyber Raiders Category:Imagination Spike Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin Offs Category:Noir Category:Tech-Noir Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Heist Category:TV-14 Category:February Category:2021 Category:Upcoming